Dance With the Devil
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Hey kid, you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light? Chapter one Halloween style. Chapter two Merry Christmas! Chapter threefour Happy Valentines Day!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I left my floppy disc and half my stuff at home this morning, so I decided to forgo my usual update for a day and post this one shot.

Italics are Draco, normal is Ginny and parenteses are action.

Dance with the Devil

(She stands in the ballroom, a golden mask blending with her scarlet hair. He approaches as the song begins. It is a slow song, Simon and Garfunkel's Bridge Over Troubled Water. Her eyes travel up his tailored suit to his grey stormy eyes behind his midnight mask.)

_May I have this dance?_

Could I stop you?

(He smiles and takes her small body, bringing it to his own.)

_Probably not. Let's pretend you tried and I won. Sound fair?_

Why are you doing this?

_You are the most attractive girl here. Why wouldn't I?_

I have a date.

(He looks around, mock surprise dancing across his face.)

_Really? I haven't noticed. Where is the charming young man?_

(Her eyes grow angry.)

He went to get me a drink.

_Ah! _(he laughs) _How chilvarous! My compliments to the little man._

Malfoy...

(He leans close, eyes intent.)

_Tell me, why is it you have spent the last few dances waiting for that drink, when your server is quite obviously detained?_

(He nods his head toward another place, where another young man is wrapped around an older woman.)

(She turns away from the spectacle and finds herself staring at his suit again. She feels his eyes on her and slowly raises her gaze.)

_Tell me, Ginevra. Would you ever dance for the devil? Would you ever love just to spite? Would you ever hurt someone because you could?_

(She drops his hands and steps back. The music continues to a finale and still she stares at him. An even slower song starts, almost a waltz.)

No.

(She moves close to him again, taking his hands and wrapping his arm about her waist.)

But I would dance with the devil.

(He grins at her, sweeping her away in time with the music.)

"Hey, kid, you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Batman

The End

**Happy Halloween! **

(A/N: Well I hope you guys liked. I had fun writing this way, it's a fresh change, but It only works on some fics. reviews would be appreciated. I might do a xmas one as well.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to Dance With the Devil- Christmas Style!

A/N: Same deal as the last one, parentesis in this are action, Italics are Ginny, regular is Draco, Enjoy! and A Merry Christmas!

(She is staring out the window. It has been three weeks since she first came to live with him but there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't find her at the window at some point. He never paid much attention to it, but now he has to wonder...)

Something wrong love?

(She turns and smiles at him. The endearment is instinct for him and the smile is for her. Though he sees it every day, the smile still takes his breath away. Though he says it every day, the endearment still catches at her heart.)

_It's hard to believe._

(His arms wrap around her waist as she returns her gaze to the winter wonderland before her.)

What's hard to believe?

_That all of this,_ (She gestures with her arms) _Began because I had a bad date._

(He nuzzles her neck)

For which I am extremely grateful.

(She smiles.)

_We don't have to go to the party, you know._

They're your parents.

_True, but they really don't know who I'm bringing. _

I feel I should get this over with.

_Party pooper. _

(He grins into her hair.)

I suppose we could be fashionably late.

_That's the holiday spirit. _

(He takes her hand and starts to lead her away. Then he pauses.)

I have to ask, love. Why the fascination with this window?

(She smiles)

_Why not?  
_

You mean there's no particular reason?

(She shakes her head.)

_It's a bloody huge house. You have to have somewhere that you can find me. Besides, the view is amazing_.

(She looks out again and he nodds in agreement. But it is not the view he's looking at.)

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas

Wham

A/N: Sorry if I offend with the Christmas comments, but I love Christmas so if you're not a Christmas celebrating person, I apologize. Merrry Christmas all!

Ps, should I do one for New years?


	3. Chapter 3

Dance With the Devil

A/N: I wrote a new years chapter for this. It was pretty and Draco proposed to Ginny. Then my floppy disc decided not to work. I'm working on it. For now we'll just pretend that Draco proposed to Ginny and she said yes. Um k. Ginny's dialoge is in "quotation marks" Draco in _Italics _and other is regular

"A fall wedding sounds good."

_You're just saying that._

"Am not. I like the fall. With the leaves falling and the fresh apple cider."

_Now we get to the root of it all._

"What? I like apple cider!"

He laughes. _There's nothing wrong with that._

"Too right."

He pulls her closer to him on the window seat.

_There's snow outside._

"What's your point?"

_Isn't it some sort of tradition that engaged people need to frolic in the snow?_

"Frolic? Did you say frolic?"

_What's wrong with frolic?_

"Nothing." She supresses a snicker which he notices.

_I heard that._

"What?"

_That's it young lady. No ice cream for you._

She pouts. "Aww."

_But..._ He pauses dramatically

She slaps him lightly. "Grow up."

_Why? It's fun having the mentality of a three year old._

"I would have sworn it was two."

_It's all because of you, my dear Ginevra._

"Right. Aren't you getting sidetracked?"

_Right! No ice cream but..._

He pulls a box of chocolates from behind his back. _Happy Valentines Day._

She gasps and throws her arms around him. "Oh Draco! You're an angel!"

He grins. _So do we get to frolic?_

She laughes. "Yes Draco. Let's frolic."


End file.
